Cling to me I will keep you safe
by FallenOmegaZero
Summary: Lara and the remaining endurance crew have made it to the shores of Japan, but they didnt expect the kind of greeting they got. Lara was sent to a Mental hospital, there they try to convince her that everything that happened was a lie. Can she resist. Or will she fight it and find her way back to Sam. Sam/Lara
1. Chapter 1

Lara looked out the window from where she laid on her bed, inside her room that was completely white. She wasn't looking at the busy life of everyday people, nor was she looking at all the different buildings, each having their own unique height. Instead her eyes slipped passed all the obstacles that was the big city and to the mountains in far distance. She remembered the events that occurred on Yamatia. Chills ran down her spine and she tore her gaze from the window and forced herself to look up at the boring white ceiling.

Finally her attempt to block out the memories failed miserably. Her mind stumbled back into the events. Her large scar on her abdomen began to hurt as much as it did the moment she received it, remembering being skewered by the spike she had fallen on made her want to vomit. She remembered the feeling of falling countless times from heights that should have killed her. The blood burning her eyes as the warm red liquid poured in them from men beating her. The smell of burning bodies, the screaming , the dying, and doing whatever it took to survive.

But above all she remembered the look Sam gave her as she looked up at her from where she was held. She was tied to a pole with her mouth covered to keep her from screaming. "Sam!" Lara Cried as Mathias threw a torch at Sam's feet. The flames did not hesitate to spread all around the wood that surrounded the poor girl. Thankfully seconds later the flames were put out by a very strong wind. But even so the look on Sam's face remained as she stared down at Lara.

Lara shook her head and she raised her hand to her face to try and wipe away the sweat that suddenly broke out. But only she didn't. Instead she was reminded by the harsh reality that was the present. Her wrists were bound as well as her ankles. She was in a mental hospital.

As soon as Her, Sam, and the other crew members arrived in Japan they were met by police and doctors. No one had believed their story about what had happened on Yamatia, instead everyone thought that they were crazy.

A police officer went to grab Sam's wrist as she tried to explain. But Lara's instincts had kicked in. After what Lara had gone through to protect Sam she was not going to let anyone else hurt her. But Lara's body had proven to be too worn down from the events that the police officer was able to subdue her in one clean motion. She was torn away from Sam and locked up in a mental hospital where everyone constantly told her that everything she had gone through, everything she had seen was a lie, something like a coping mechanism to cover up the tragedy that occurred on the Endurance.

The doctors and nurses tried to convince her that one of the crew members had cracked under the stress and she had gotten in the way, he attacked her and that was how she got some of her wounds, and a bad storm caused them to sink. Nothing more. There was no Sun Queen, Sam was never kidnapped, There was not undead Samurais, nor any savage survivors. That was all brought on by stress, maybe a concussion that her mind made up to explain the abuse her body had gone through.

But Lara resisted. Despite the drugs they injected into her to keep her weak she held on to the truth as tight as she could.

She remembered Sam, she was the only person that kept Lara going. She missed her but it didn't look like that the mental hospital was going to let Lara go any time soon.

Just then a nurse walked in with a syringe. "Time for you to sleep." She said with a smile. Lara knew that the girl was just doing her job as she injected her with the needle. Even so Lara could not help but to hate her and everyone else in that bloody hospital.

She fought the feeling of sleepiness as hard as she could for fear of the nightmares that plague her. She needed to get to Sam, she needed to know that she was safe.


	2. Chapter 2

-Sam-

"What do you mean I can't see her!?" Sam demanded as she slammed her hands down on the desk. The Clerk looked up at her and sighed. "I'm sorry, the doctor says that she is unfit for visitors at the moment, please come back in a few days." She said before she turned back to her computer screen. Sam groaned in frustration as she pushed herself away from the desk. She looked down the hallways as she paced back and forth in a small spot on the floor, trying to think of what to do. She needed to get to Lara, her best friend needed her. It had been an entire week since they had taken her. Right now Sam felt as though the only thing that was standing in her way was the snooty little blond haired desk Clerk that seemed to think that whatever was on her computer was more important than her best friend.

Sam's temper finally reached its limit. "Ok little girl, Lara has been in here for a week! There was no real explanation as to why you all locked her up, and I haven't heard from her since. Please… Can I just see her?" She begged but it didn't seem that the clerk was paying attention. She was so engrossed with her computer that it actually looked like she forgot that Sam was standing there. Sam sighed and reached her arm out. She grabbed the top of the monitor and turned it around so that she could see what exactly she was doing. Sam Huffed. Just as she had thought. There on the screen was a game of Solitaire. "Are you kidding me? A game is more important to you than a living person." Sam said as she leaned in closer. "Lara went through hell, she does not deserve this! She does not belong in this place!.. The least you can do is let me see her, and give us an explanation as to why exactly you are holding her here!" Sam cried in anger as she slammed her hands on the surface of the desk again. She felt so helpless. Lara, innocent bookworm Lara had done so much for her and the rest of the crew and in the end she was locked up. Sam wanted to cry at the moment.

Lara had kept Sam safe, from both the nightmares that plagued her when they finally left the nightmare on the island and the nightmare that was the island itself. She remembered the tingles that Lara gave her as she held her when she slept. She felt safe with Lara , and Lara should feel the same with Sam, but the only difference was that same was not able to protect Lara… She let her be taken away… She couldn't stop them.

"Listen, I am sorry for the situation you are in but I can't…." The Clerk trailed off and sat back in her leather chair. She rubbed her forehead with her fingertips after she saw the expression on Sam's face. She opened her eyes and looked around for a moment as she rubbed her chin. But then her eyes went wide as soon as the security guard who had been standing on the other side of the room walked out. It looked like he was going to go get a coffee or something.

The clerk slammed her hands on the desk causing Sam to jump in surprise. She quickly motioned Sam closer. "Listen!" She whispered harshly as her eyes scanned the floor for unwanted eyes.

Sam took a step closer and looked down at the desk clerk with a confused expression on her face. "Your right." She said suddenly. Sam shook her head. "I don't understand?" Sam began; she was beginning to think that maybe the girl had another personality. "Please just listen, I don't have long. I was ordered to act like that!" She said as she looked around again. "For some reason they don't want anyone unauthorized to see your friend. Something is wrong…" She said quietly.

Sam listened as the Clerk explained. "They are firing all the staff that has been here for years and replacing them with other people." She said as she ran her hand through her blond hair. "What do you mean firing everyone? They can't just up and fire people." Sam said confused. "Well they are and they did." The clerk said in a hard tone. It was enough to make Sam flinch. "There was no good reason, they were all good people who just wanted to help other people." The girl sat back in her chair. She had a troubled expression on her face. "I am the only one left." She said in a shaky voice. "I don't recognize anyone here anymore, and something is very wrong, they are treating all of the patients differently. Almost cruel." She said quickly.

The girl instantly sat up and grabbed the monitor to her computer and spun it around ungracefully when she saw a doctor walking down the hall towards them. "I'm going for lunch, be back in a hour." He said with a wave. "See you." She said as she typed something into her computer, trying to make it seem that she was busy.

When she saw that he was gone she turned her attention back to Sam. "Why are you telling me this? Isn't there some kind of confidentiality thing that this kind of place has?" Sam asked with her brow furrowed. "There is… And that is another thing. As I said I am the last remaining staff member that has been here for years, and I know that I won't be here for much longer, they are going to get rid of me too." She said with a sigh. "Everything I have done, all my hard work, my loyalty, it doesn't matter, I'm out." She sighed again. "I give it a week… I have nothing to lose." She said with a shrug.

"Oh…" Sam said not understanding what was going on in that mental hospital. "You see, when I took this job I made an oath to do everything in my power to take care of these patients… But it seems that no one cares anymore. These people are not caring for these patients, something else is going on." She said as she pulled her hands away from her keyboard and instead rested them on her lap. "I am going to go out with a bang." She explained to Sam. "When I make a promise I keep it." She said as she wrote something down on a sticky note as a group of Nurses walked by. She ripped the piece of paper off the pad and quickly handed it to Sam.

Sam looked at it and saw that there was a number. "We will stay in touch, I am going to help you get your friend out of here, she doesn't belong here, from what I can see… There is nothing wrong with her, she is not a mental patient, and trust me when I say that I have seen it all. She is not one of them..." The clerk said as she tapped the pad with her pen hinting for Sam to write down her own number. Sam didn't hesitate she quickly wrote down her number and passed her the pad. The clerk sighed. "But I will say… If your friend stays here long enough… She will break… And there will be no coming back at all for her after that. Sam suddenly felt scared for Lara, She needed to save her from this hell. Something was going on and she was going to find out what exactly, and she was going to do whatever it took to get her best friend back…

"Thank you." Sam whispered gratefully. The clerk nodded. "Now get out of here before they suspect something and decide to lock us both up." Sam nodded and turned on her heel. She walked out of the hospital and as soon as she stepped out she breathed out a breath that she had been holding for only god knows how long. She reached a hand up and wiped her cheek. She was not surprised to find that's there were fresh tears pouring out of her eyes. "Lara…" She sighed. "Don't worry… I will save you… I promise." She said as she looked up at the tall building that was the mental hospital.

-Lara-

Lara sat on her bed in her blue scrub pants and shirt. Her feet were bare and they were slightly cold. But even so Lara didn't care. The doctor had decided that Lara was "Stable enough" to be unrestrained. Not that she could do anything that would hurt anyone, her body was still very weak. She brought a hand up and rested it on her abdomen where her wound was. It had been treated as well as her other wounds. Even though a week had gone by her wounds were still far from being fully healed.

While she had been restrained to the bed Lara had fought hard to break free, as a result she had reopened her wounds. She could feel the tightness of the bandages that were wrapped around her midsection. They kept her from moving too much, it was probably for the best the lack of movement would keep her from doing further damage to herself. She thought bitterly.

Lara also had seventy stitches across her clavicle from where glass had got her, on her right arm where she had been clipped by a bullet, and her leg from the bear trap. Other than that she also had a few broken ribs, bruises, cuts, and burns scattered all over her body. She was going to be scarred for life.

Lara looked down at her sore wrists and saw new bruises caused by the restraints. "Need something for the pain?" The male voice made Lara look up suddenly at the door to find a doctor standing there watching her with a clipboard in his arms. His hair was grey, his nose was pointy, he wore glasses and was kind of short. "Um no, it doesn't hurt." Lara lied. The doctor nodded. "May I have a seat?" He asked her. She nodded.

The doctor pulled up a seat so that he was sitting across from her. "I am going to take some notes… Is that ok?" He asked as he looked at her. His glasses fell down the bridge of his nose so that his eyes were looking at her from over top of the frames. "I guess." Lara said as she tried to see what exactly the notes where. "May I ask what for?" She asked cautiously. He looked at her and thought for a second. "They are just for records. By law I have to write down what I say to you and vice versa." He said with a shrug. "Its just something we do here in the hospital just in case we need to be reminded of something." He explained. "Ok." Lara said feeling like he was hiding something big from her.

"Ok." The doctor nodded as he looked down at the paper that was attached to his clipboard. "How are you feeling in general miss Croft." He asked as he looked up at her. "Please, just Lara, and I feel as fine as a person can get whose body has gone through intense abuse." She said honestly. The doctor nodded as he took a moment to write it down. "How do your wounds feel, any burning, itching, anything that we need to look at or want us to check?" He asked her.

Lara thought for a second. She stretched her body slightly trying to find anything that alarmed her. When she only found what one would call "Normal" Pain with the amount of damage she had. "I think I'm ok" She said as she patted her abdomen lightly. "I think you guys did a good job here." She said with a chuckle. The doctor nodded with a small smile. "That is good to hear, let us know if anything changes ok? We will do what we can." He said as he looked up at her again. She nodded.

"Were you on any medication before your trip?" He asked her. Questions like these went on for about twenty minutes. But soon Lara began to feel slightly uncomfortable as he brought up other things.

"How much do you remember of the… Incident on the Endurance." He asked slowly. Lara took a breath. "The only "Incident" There was, was the storm that hit the endurance." She said as she crossed her arms over her chest. "No one attacked me… Well at least not on the Endurance." She said.

The doctor sighed and slowly placed his clipboard on the side table. "Lara, we have gone over this, there was just a normal island, no savages… No sun queen." He said gently. "No." Lara shook her head. But that doctor shook his own head. "That was a coping mechanism your mind is still clinging to." He said. Lara sighed in frustration and sat back on the bed. She still could not believe this! An entire week of the same thing. Next he was going to tell her that nothing there that she saw was real and blah blah…

But this time he only sighed and sat there quietly. "I can tell you what happened Lara." He said as he clasped his hands together. He waited for a few seconds for her to look at him. "You see, your mind could not process what happened, the crew member who attacked you was someone you considered a close friend. I believe his name was Alex…?" He asked gently.

Lara's eyes went wide. "Alex would never do something like that!" She cried shocked that he would even think of something like that. But the doctor only shook his head. "Exactly." He said with a slow nod. "You trusted him, yes?" He said as he motioned towards her as he waited for an answer. "Of course I did." She said hurt. "And you believe that he would never hurt you or any other crew member, Correct?" Once again he waited for her to answer. "Yes…" Lara said quietly. "He was kind of nerdy, he wanted to be a hero… He was just so shy and quiet most of the time…" She muttered.

"Yes." The doctor took a breath. "The quiet ones are the ones who are full of surprises." He said gently. "When it happened your mind could not process it, to you it was impossible. So your mind made up another cause, another world, a reason… A fantasy." He paused so he could look at her. "The mind is a mysterious thing Lara, This coping mechanism was perhaps good at the time, it helped you get through it… But for you to move on with your life you need to face the truth… And it is only then you can begin to heal." Lara looked at him with tears fresh in her eyes. "I understand that it is hard to think of ones friend as someone who would try to hurt them… No one wants to believe that. To you that other reality Is what you want to believe, you want to believe that he never did it… But it's not healthy Lara." The doctor patted her on the knee.

She took a shaky breath and shook her head. "But…" She began, but he raised a hand to stop her. "Ok let's try this" he said. "Pretend that you are me and I am you." He said with a nod. "Now … What is your reaction after I told you about that reality. Savages, sun queen." He said as he motioned towards her. "I would say that you were crazy…" Lara said. "Crazy…" she said again but this time quieter. "… Am I crazy…?" She whispered with squinted eyes. "No, you are not crazy." He said as he took her hands in his own. "You are just a young woman who went through a very tough time and needs a little bit of help with coping with the situation." He said gently as he gave her hands a squeeze.

Lara was silent for a few moments. "I…. I don't know…" She said finally as she pulled her hands away and shook her head. "Ok…" The doctor said with a nod. "I think we will call that a day. That is a lot to process." He said as he stood and grabbed his clipboard. "I will see you tomorrow." He said as he looked at her. She nodded slowly.

The doctor stepped out of the room, he took the time to close the door before he made his way down the hall. He was met by another man. "Well?" He asked him. "She's still resisting, but it seems that she is beginning to give in. Now the rest is up to her own mind." He said with a dark chuckle.

"Good." The other man said. "Keep her friends away, do what you have to do. There is one in particular that is trying to get to Lara, Do not let her, she will ruin everything." The man said in a hard tone. "Don't worry… I think I know what I need to do, that girl is only a annoying thorn soon to be plucked." The doctor said with a crooked smile. "Do it." The other man said as he walked away. "Yes sir."


	3. Chapter 3

-Lara—

Lara peeked her head out of her door that lead into her room. She looked down one hallway and then the other. There were a few people here and there. There were nurses and doctors in white scrubs whereas the patients were in blue scrubs. She released a breath and decided to follow the hall that lead to a larger area with couches. It seemed like there were fewer staff down there than the other direction. She didn't trust the doctors or nurses. They were the reason that she was in that cursed place. This was the first day that she was allowed out of her room, she was going to take advantage and look around.

Lara sat down on a leather couch that had a TV a few meters in front of it. The other patients were watching a football game. "So what are you in for?" Lara turned to see a patient with scarred wrists. Her eyes looked like they were sunk into her head. She did not look very healthy at all, and judging by her scars she could guess why. "They think I'm crazy." Lara said in a monotone voice. The girl laughed. "Honey, look around you, they think every one of us is crazy in some way, but when you think about it who isn't?" She said with a dark smile.

Lara nodded. "True." She said. "I'm Dom." The girl said as she outstretched a hand to her. "Lara." Lara said as she took the girl's hand in her own and gave it a quick shake. She could not help but to glance down at Dom's scars. Somehow they seemed to make her stomach turned. "Yeah I know, not pretty are they?" Dom mumbled as she pulled her hand back. "I agree. It was not one of my best choices." She said as she turned towards the TV. "Why?" Lara asked before she could stop herself. She instantly regretted asking but it seemed that her simple yet hurtful question did not bother Dom at all. "You know, you have to be the first person to actually ask me that question. I mean all anybody did to "Help" Me was drag me into this place but they didn't want to know what the truth was." She said as she rubbed one of her wrists.

Lara watched as Dom tilted her head back and took a breath. "The truth is I didn't do this." She said as she held up her arm to show Lara the scars. Lara nodded slowly as she gave the girl the chance to tell her story that the doctors refused to hear. "I mean yeah sure, I know what it looks like but I didn't, my now ex-boyfriend did." She said as she dropped her arm, wincing as it made contact with the couch. Still tender? Lara's brow furrowed. Dom looked Lara in the eye. "That was my bad choice. Believing that he would never hurt me, heh… I really wish I listened to all the warnings my friends gave me about that guy… Even my gut told me something was wrong from the moment I met him… It was too good to be true… But that's just it, he treated me so good, I really thought he loved me. But then one day he spiked my drink, took all my money, took everything I had, did this so everyone would think that I was mentally unstable." She raised her arms again. "And ran off…. And now here I am…" She finished as she looked at Lara.

"That's horrible." Lara said realizing just how bad this place really was. "How long have you been here?" Lara asked her. Dom tilted her head back and looked up at the ceiling as she thought for a moment. "I think about a year now." She muttered. Lara's eyes went wide. "A year!?" She asked alarmed. The girl nodded. "I don't think they will ever let me leave.. . I think that was the plan, make it so I was trapped in here while my ex-boyfriend takes my house with everything in it." She said as she played with her finger nails. "I still think that this is a dream…" She muttered as she looked up at a dark haired doctor walking by. Lara turned just in time to see him make a quick glance at her. There was something in the look he gave her… But she just couldn't figure out what it was. "Why do they keep you here?" Lara asked her. "They say I won't be able to live a normal functioning life out there in the world. They said without their treatments… I would become unstable." She said quietly. "What kind of treatments?" Lara asked her almost not wanting to hear the answer. "Um, they give me this pill that keeps me calm, I have type 1 diabetes so they help with that as well but honestly I don't think I really need them for that." She laughed at the last part. "They also do special massages with this soothing cream on my right arm." She said as she rubbed her forearm. "This one never seemed to heal right, it's so tender, and it feels raw as if it the wounds were still there." She said with a shrug. "Strange…" Lara said as she looked at Dom's arm. "And yet it looks fully healed." Lara muttered. "I know, but the doctor says that there is permanent damage and he actually was expecting this. Lara nodded.

Dom looked around and leaned closer to Lara before she said what she was going to say next. "There are other things they do that they don't like to tell other people. Treatment wise…" This really caught Lara's attention. "What do you mean?" She asked her quietly.

Dom looked around again to make sure that no one was looking before she brought her hands up to move some of her long black hair out of the way. "Electro therapy." She said as she showed her some small scars that were on each of her temples This made Lara want to vomit. "I know…" Dom said as she allowed her hair to fall back into its natural position. "Not what you would like to hear every day… They had told me it was for my condition; the thing Is I don't have a condition." Dom said angrily.

Dom looked past Lara's shoulder to see the black haired doctor walking up to them. "How are you two doing today." He asked them. Lara looked up at the dark haired doctor, she actually did not recognize this one. "Fine." Dom answered. The doctor nodded and looked at Lara. "Making friends I see." He said as he looked at Lara. "I am Doctor Dean, but you can call me Tim. If you need anything just come and find me." He said with a smile before he walked away.

Lara had saw it again. Something was there, what exactly it was she didn't know. "So care to tell me your story?" Dom asked Lara as she made herself more comfortable on the couch. Lara chuckled. "I don't know if you will believe me if I told you." She said as she slouched in the couch slightly. Dom Laughed darkly. "Really, I think I have heard it all, come on I told you mine." She pressed lightly. Lara sighed and sat up slightly. "Honestly…" Lara began as she rubbed her forehead as if she was frustrated. "I am really confused about it, You see the doctors here are telling me one story of what happened but I remember something completely different." Lara said in a tired voice.

Dom nodded in understanding. "I was on a expedition to a island, what I remember is that we were hit by a storm and stranded on the island. Lots of stuff happened and I needed to do things that I am not proud of just to survive." Lara said as she twiddled her thumbs. "The doctors told me that my mind made it up as a coping mechanism to cover up the fact that one of my friends actually attacked me and I got very hurt. Apparently my mind doesn't want to believe it, so I made up an entire different story." Lara said as she glanced at the other girl.

Dom nodded with a brow furrowed. "So you can't tell which one is real?" Dom asked with a little nod. "I guess." Lara said with a shrug. "Ah…" Dom said in understanding. "You know what, what do you want to believe?" Dom asked her gently.

Lara tilted her head back slightly for a moment before she opened her eyes. She looked at Dom with a look of determination on her face. "Alex would have never attacked me…"She said. Dom rubbed her chin. "Do you truly believe that?" Dom said as she cracked her knuckles. Lara opened her mouth to say something but she shut it in uncertainty instead. Did she really?

Suddenly Dom looked up and sighed. "I have to go… Looks like the Nurses are waiting for me. She said as she stood. Lara watched her as she walked away, it was then she realized just how… Weak her walk looked, just what in gods name were they doing to that poor girl? She thought to herself as she watched them disappear into another room.

Lara sighed and looked down at her bare feet. She was so confused. She looked up in time to see the black haired doctor and the grey haired doctor who had talked to her before motioning over to her. She cursed under her breath and wished that she could just see Sam, or better yet Sam would come here and take her away from this place.

She pushed herself to her feet and began to walk over to the doctors… But she stopped dead in her tracks as realization hit her square in the face, at a force that would have normally knocked someone clean off their feet. Why hadn't Sam come to see her? After all this time she had not seen any of her friends… Did they care? Or was something else going one here?

"Hello Lara." Doctor Dean said as he took a step closer to her. "Doctor Williams here tells me your are progressing quiet well." He said with a smile. "I am going to sit it for today and see if there is anything we can do to make you more comfortable here." He said as he took a step to the side allowing her to walk beside him.

The only thing that will make me more comfortable would be to leave this bloody horrible place. Lara thought to herself as her cold feet tapped against the tiled floor with ever single step she took.

-Sam-

Sam was sitting in front of her coffee table on her couch with her hands clasped under her chin as she waited by her phone. Since the moment Lara had been taken away Lara has been the only thing that was on her mind. She wished that she could just go to the hospital and take her home. After all Lara had done for her, all that she had been through… This was how Lara was thanked, being basically kidnapped and locked away, without so much as an explanation. With everything that Lara had been through it was enough to make even the strongest of person crumble…

Sam suddenly sat up straight and gasped. She covered her mouth to supress a sob that threatened to spill. What if Lara had crumbled and Sam was not there to help her.

She remembered before the ship found them and took them off the island Lara had finally managed to sleep. She and Sam had been very close that night. Lara had woke up screaming and Sam had been the only one to be able to calm the poor girl. That night they had clung to each other, it was only then they were able to slip into a dreamless sleep.

Suddenly Sam jumped at the sound of her phone ringing. Not even a second later it was in her hand and she answered it. "Hello?" She answered. She cursed silently when she realized just how quick she had said that. She waited a second until she head the familiar voice of the blond haired girl on the other end. "Hello? Sam?" She asked. "Yes its me."

Sam waited a couple of seconds before she realized that the other girl was not going to say something until she did. "So… How can you help me? Or am I beyond help." Sam said a little harsher than the intended to. "Well… Iv been taking advantage of my authority lately." She began. "Iv been digging and so far all I can find is that there is indeed something going on, what it is I don't know. As I had told you I don't have much longer here, so the best I can do is get you in to see your friend." She explained.

Sam felt her whole world light up a tiny bit but at the same time her heart sunk. All she could do? What did that mean. "So you cant help me get her out of there." Sam said as she fell back into the couch with the feeling of defeat close. "No, no I didn't mean it like that, I mean so far. I am still digging… By the time im done I want to have Lara walking out of this hospital without any problems… Even if that means… having to go above the law." She said in a low voice. Sam released the breath that she had been holding for what must have been for a long time because her lungs actually burned from lack of oxygen.

"Don't worry Sam, I never give up on my patients." She said in a determined voice. "Thanks…Um I'm sorry but I don't think I have ever learned your name." Sam said suddenly embarrassed. "Call me Em, short for Emily." She said quietly.

Sam caught how low Em was talking. "Are you ok?" Sam asked her. "Yeah, I just might be digging for some information at the moment… Do you want to pass on a message to your friend?" She asked Sam.

Sam could not help but to smile. "You have no idea how bad I want to walk to her." Sam said trying not to cry. "I can sneak a message into her meal tray… The other staff would never expect a thing." She said with a low chuckle. "Ok iv got a pen." Emily said quickly.

Sam spoke to Emily as if she were talking to Lara, it took a few minutes but when they were finished Sam felt like that the chance of getting to see Lara again was growing. "Ok, I will stay in touch. Do not call me, I don't want anyone to suspect anything so I will call you as much as I can to keep you updated." She explained. "I will contact you sometime tomorrow." Emily said quietly. "Ok, thank you Emily for doing this." Sam said as she sat up. "No worries." Was the last thing Emily said before she hung up.

Sam slowly lowered the phone down onto the coffee table. "Lara…" She whimpered as she buried her face into her hands. "Why can't I be like you." She muttered as her tears began to spill. "When I was taken you were doing everything in your power to get me back… And now here I am sitting on my couch… Doing basically nothing." She muttered into her hand.

She took a few minutes and just cried until she felt like she couldn't no more. "No more crying." Sam told herself as she stood. She was going to get Lara out of there, even if it was going to kill her.


End file.
